


Falling Away With You

by Ashida



Series: A Series of Unfortunate One Shots [20]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, From My Journal, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has always been content with his lot, satisfied atop his vantage point that was his empire with Tokyo beneath him, everything within his reach. </p><p>And then he came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Away With You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing in my journal a lot lately to try and develop new habits, I use song titles as prompts, and the prompt for this was 'Closer to the Edge' by Thirty Seconds to Mars. 
> 
> The Title of this work is taken from a song by a fav band of mine Muse, and the song Falling Away With You.

Falling away with you.

 

Asami has always been content with his lot, satisfied atop his vantage point that was his empire with Tokyo beneath him, everything within his reach.

 

And then _he_ came, and nothing was the same anymore, and being satisfied wasn’t enough.

 

Since he came, his days had been worse, in the most ironically pleasing sort of way.

 

Worse because he could feel himself slipping into the unfamiliar of domestication and coming home at night to a home cooked meal followed by movies on the couch with the TV up too loud, the rustling of candy packets and the light breathing of him falling asleep because he never lasted a whole movie. Going on wild goose chases that ended not in warehouses with blood and bullets but in the limo as a head of blonde hair jumped out after yet another close call, laughing with a smile on his face and saying _‘catch me if you can, Asami’._

So Asami would get over his uncharacteristic worry and chase him, and it would end with tumbling in the sheets, smiling kisses and him saying _‘Always, Akihito.’_

Worse because he could feel the sure balance of himself crumble underfoot and divert from the path he’d been so intent on following until _he_ came, it was the _worst,_ because there was nothing he could do about it.

 

But it was also better, because his clean-cut monotony was now just a memory left around the bend behind him. His morning wake up routine now colored with hurried thumping footsteps and curses of _‘fuck, I’m going to be late.’_ Or clanking utensils in the kitchen and _‘Asami, do you have time for breakfast today?’_

He’d _woken up_ to how flat his existence had been, eat, sleep kill, repeat, his path had been straight, and he’d always been able to see what was coming, _boring._

 

Since he came his path had been askew with kinks and bends, corners and roadblocks. He’d been uneasy about it in the beginning, it grated on his instincts that had always wanted control in sight.

 

Now, he didn’t know what lay behind the next turn in his path, was it fire storming into his office to complain about a story Asami had to pull, or was it another trip to a foreign country to bring him home. He couldn’t say.

 

He chases him down this crooked path with the unknown on either side; he can feel its precipice itching at his conscience after a call that’d been to close or a fight that’d been too heated, and he knows it’s the height of everything or nothing he’s walking on, and that one day he might have to make a choice between the two.

 

The thing was, he had everything now, and even if he chose nothing, he’d still have _his_ everything.

 

Everyday, Akihito _leads_ him down this path closer to the edge, and Asami follows him with the resolve to catch him always, because Asami thinks that one day, he just wouldn’t mind falling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr! [here](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
